


code red!

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Cramps, Crying, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Omega Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Omega Lee Seokmin | DK, Periods, like actual periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At that point in time, Seungcheol had come to a reasonable conclusion. He would have to drop out of university and either move to the other side of Korea to continue his education. Or learn a new language and go abroad or maybe just wallow in embarrassment for eternity.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106
Collections: Anonymous





	code red!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [reasons to keep a calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132826) by [xHeyKYJx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/pseuds/xHeyKYJx). 



Choi Seungcheol was fucked.

He was currently stuck in his school bathroom because he had started his period and was greatly unprepared. One would think being in university would make him more organised, however, he had the great fortune of having irregular periods meaning he could only prepare in advance for them and this time his concern for his exams took over his priorities leading him to the situation he was currently in.

The only person he could think to call was Jihoon but he was busy with Soonyoung so he probably wasn’t coming to rescue him anything soon which meant he could sit there and wallow in self-pity or he could just do a walk of shame out of the toilet and walk across campus to his dorm room with his bloodied clothes. 

He opted to sit there and wallow.

Eventually, his wallowing turned into crying as cramps ripped through his lower abdomen only adding to his suffering. Resting his head on the cubicle wall, he clutched at his stomach trying to suppress his tears. If he didn’t feel pathetic before, he felt pathetic now. There was no way out of this without embarrassing himself which meant he would probably have to just walk out of there in shame and promptly drop out of school and find another university to attend.

However, his plans for restarting his life in another country were interrupted by a sharp knock to his cubicle door.

“Hey, you okay in there? I can smell you crying from out there, your scents kinda strong and sour”

Seungcheol froze not knowing what to say. On the one hand, this could be his ticket out of here but was he about to trust this random stranger in the bathroom, especially when there were most likely other people around wondering what the hell was going on.

“Don’t worry it’s just me out here, nobody else. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong but I could get someone to help you if you want”

Seungcheol fidgeted on the toilet seat As he weighed his options. From the stranger's scent, he was an alpha so he probably didn’t know how to deal with periods and cramps, but if he was lucky maybe the alpha could call a fellow omega to bring him out of his misery.

“You’re an alpha, right?” He asked tentatively 

“Yeah, my names Yoon Jeonghan”

“Choi Seungcheol” 

“So, Choi Seungcheol, do you need anything or are you good?”

“Um actually do you have an omega or any omega friends?”

“Yeah my dongsaeng is an omega, why’d you ask?”

“Could you ask your dongsaeng to bring pads, wipes and a change of clothes. Preferably some painkillers as well if he could but I don’t want to ask too much”

“Aish, it’s fine, I’m sure he would be able to get all of that let me call him quickly”

Seungcheol could hear the alpha move away from the cubicle as he made the call and took in a deep breath of relief when he heard Jeonghan’s friend pick up. Although the thought of people seeing him in this state made him feel mortified, he had been stuck sitting here for so long that he was simply glad that the end of his suffering was so close. 

“He said he’ll be here soon, about 15-20 minutes”

“Okay, thanks,” Seungcheol said shortly 

“No problem, I’ll just stay here ‘til he gets here”

Seungcheol nodded absentmindedly forgetting that the other wasn’t able to see him as he pondered over Jeonghan’s strange actions so far.

“You know, I’m surprised, you’re handling this better than I thought you would”

“What do you mean?” Jeonghan asked, sounding genuinely confused.

“Let's be real here, most alphas would’ve run for the hills if they had to deal with an omega on their period”

Jeonghan tsked before replying to Seungcheol.

“Well I’m not like the other alphas ”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol both stayed silent for a while before bursting out laughing, Seungcheol doubling over his cramps forgotten as he heard Jeonghan laughing as well on the over the side of the door.

“Ya! Why does it sound like you’re trying to use pick up lines on me?”

“That’s not what I was trying to do! If I were going to ask you out I would be much more charming about it”

Seungcheol wiped away tears of joy from his eyes before giving an incredulous look at the closed cubicle.

“Why would you ask me out anyway? You don’t even know what I look like, what if I’m really ugly?”

He heard Jeonghan shift a bit before answering.

“Something in my gut tells me that you’re not ugly, so I’ll trust my gut”

“Okay, but even if I wasn’t ugly, do you really want to ask out someone who started their period in a public bathroom?”

“Why not? If I remember correctly from science classes it’s simply biology. Unless there’s some secret all omegas share that us alphas don’t know about”

Seungcheol began chuckling before another cramp ripped through him, eliciting a pained yell from his mouth as his grip on his abdomen tightened.

“Hey Seungcheol, you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah” the omega groaned “just cramps, they should pass soon” 

Before Jeonghan was able to say anything else, the door to the bathroom opened and Seokmin walked in holding a plastic bag in his hand looking around in confusion.

“Um, Jeonghan-hyung? I brought everything but you still didn’t tell me what you need them for-“

“Ah Seokmin, just in time, pass me the bag”

Seokmin passed the bag and Jeonghan knocked on the still locked cubicle to get Seungcheol’s attention.

“Seungcheol-ssi? I’m going to give you a bag over the door, everything you need is in there okay?”

“Okay, thanks Jeonghan-ssi”

“No problem”

Jeonghan tossed the bag over before going to stand next to Seokmin who was standing a bit away.

“So what is this all about Hyung?”

“Just an omega who started their period and had like no supplies and I know nothing so I called you for help”

“Wow hyung!” Seokmin chuckled “looks like you’re taking Jisoo-hyung’s title as a resident gentleman. Unless you did it because you like him”

“Yah shut up he might hear you” Jeonghan hit Seokmin’s shoulder lightly before putting his hands back into his pockets. “Also I haven’t even seen his face before so-“

At that moment the door of Seungcheol’s cubicle opened revealing a boy closer to Jeonghan’s age with dark black hair, long eyelashes and expressive eyes. It was obvious that he had been crying and his hand was still draped across his abdomen, the other holding the plastic bag Seokmin brought.

Jeonghan was frozen in his place at the omega’s beauty and could vaguely register Seokmin laughing at him but he was broken from his daze as Seungcheol once again cried out in pain. He quickly rushed forward and placed his hands on the omega to support him as he walked.

“Is this how all omegas’ feel when they're on their period?” Jeonghan asked looking slightly horrified

“Not for me” Seokmin replied “I never get cramps while I’m on my period but maybe it’s because they only last for three days”

”Three days?” Seungcheol exclaimed looking at Seokmin in shock “And no cramps? Did you save a country in your past life? Are you an angel?”

Jeonghan laughed at Seungcheol’s endearing antics, as he helped him to the sink to wash his hands.

“He’s not an angel, that would be me darling”

“Haha, very funny Jeonghan-ssi” however Jeonghan noticed a slight blush spreading across his cheeks

“By the way um…” Seokmin trailed off not sure how to address the older omega

“Seungcheol” he answered with a small smile

“Seungcheol-ssi, I have the water and painkillers ‘cause I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to take them in the toilets”

“Thank you so much Seokmin-ssi, I owe you my life”

“It’s okay it’s not that big of a deal”

“No, I don’t think you understand, if you didn’t bring all of this I would have dropped out and restarted my life far away from here”

Seokmin and Jeonghan shared a look before they both laughed at the way Seungcheol said the sentence with a completely straight face.

“Why are you guys laughing” he whined “I’m being serious”

“Sure Seungcheol-ssi,” Jeonghan said resting his hand on the omega’s back “Now let’s get you out of here” 

The three of them walked out of the bathroom and walked for a bit so they weren’t standing right next to the toilet. They reached one of the windows in the hallways where Seungcheol could sit on the windowsill to take the painkillers. When he finished taking them he passed the box back to Seokmin.

“You can have them Seungcheol-ssi”

“Nah it’s okay Seokmin-ssi, I have some at home, I’ll be fine”

Seokmin looked hesitant at first but eventually took the box of painkillers from Seungcheol, but insisted that the other omega kept the water bottle. Jeonghan still had his hand resting on the small of Seungcheol’s back and nudged him gently to ask him a question.

“Is there anything else you need Seungcheol-ssi? Or will you be okay?”

“Actually, could I have your phone? There’s one more thing I need to do?”

Jeonghan wasted no time in unlocking and passing over his phone to Seungcheol which made Seokmin widen his eyes in surprise as Jeonghan usually wasn’t that flippant when it came to his phone so to see him hand it over so carelessly surprised him. He snorted to himself as he thought of all the teasing material he had over his hyung after watching him interact with this man for all of five minutes. However, Jeonghan caught him laughing and sent him a glare which quickly made him tight-lipped.

“Okay I’m done”

Snapping his head in Seungcheol’s direction, Jeonghan took his phone back and looked at the screen with wide eyes before they eased into a smirk as he looked at Seungcheol.

“Thank you for everything again Seokmin-ssi, and you too Jeonghan. Hope we meet again” the omega said with a slightly mischievous glint in his eye before he turned and began to walk away. Seokmin came to stand beside Jeonghan whose eyes were trained on the back of the departing omega.

“What was that about hyung?” Seokmin asked cheekily “And why did he drop honorifics for your name?”

Wordlessly, Jeonghan lifted his phone to Seokmin’s face to show him the screen where Seungcheol had saved his number under the name “Cheol <3” his eyes never straying from where the other was walking down the hall.

“Wow, I guess no more third-wheeling for you hyung!”

As soon as those words left Seokmin’s mouth, Seungcheol looked back and saw Jeonghan looking at him so he smiled back and gave a small wave before turning around the corner out of sight.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right Seokmin-ah”


End file.
